Digital Wizardry
by Awakened Angels
Summary: "Only those who can harness the power have the power," "And 'those who can' are you" Dumbledore said adressing them one at a time.  TaKari, Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako. Some Daisuke Bashing.
1. It all Begins

Dear Readers,

I do not own Digimon, Harry Potter. I am not making any profit from this story.

I do hope you enjoy, this is the Awakened Angles first fan fiction. This is done by Angel of Light (if you don't quite get why my name is Angel of Light, then go to our page and read our bios). I would love to hear any comments about the story any helpful ideas and criticism.

I hope you like it!...

* * *

><p>Today was a huge day for the Yagami's. Hikari, and her older brother Taichi were about to attend their first day at Hogwarts. Hikari (Hika for short) is eight and Taichi (Tai for short) is ten.<p>

"Hika, time to go," Hikari's mum called from the front door. "That means you too Tai!"

Taichi came to the front door with Hikari and their suitcases. "Right, let's go..." Their mum trailed off as she cleared away the water arising in her eyes.

"What's wrong mum?" Hikari asked. This was one of Hikari's many traits, 'always putting other first' and another is 'always seeing the best in people no matter who they are'.

"Oh, it's just you two are growing up so fast and I know you will do you father and I proud" She said with a wobbly smile, Hikari hugged her tightly.

"Hey, speaking of dad, where is he?" Taichi asked as they all hopped in the car.

"Oh, he's waiting at the train station with Grandma and Grandad to say good bye," She said as she started up the car and drove off to the train station. There was an awkward silence between the three family members until Taichi broke it.

"Hey mum, I was thinking of trying out for the quiditch team!" He said determinedly. Hikari smiled at his courage, one of Tai's traits was 'courage to go for it' and 'do your best in everything you do'.

"That sounds like fun Tai, can I come and watch you try out?" Hikari asked shyly fiddling with the pink pendant hanging from a necklace around her neck.

"Sure you can Hika!" Taichi remarked happily with a grin. Hikari grinned back and changed the subject.

"Umm, what house do you want to be in Tai?" She asked calmly; Taichi grinned evilly and laughed,

"Slytherin" He said mockingly knowing his little sister was very insecure about that house. Hikari shifted nervously in her seat. Taichi watched her and saw her eyes divert to her black flats. He felt bad; he should have known she would actually believe him.

"Nah, you'll defiantly get into Gryffindor and I'll get into Slytherin..." She spoke so quietly it was almost silent. Taichi was taken aback, it was against law, nature and god for her to put into Slytherin there isn't a single bad bone in her body!

"Kar!" Taichi said to her loudly (Kar was his name for her when he was telling her off or anything that involved yelling) "Don't put yourself down like that!" He paused as she looked up to him with those brown milky eyes full of forgiveness.

"Thank you Tai" She said hugging her brother.

There was a comfortable silence as they drove on. Finally they reached the train station and saw their dad and grandparents standing by a square brick pillar.

"Grandma!" Hikari said happily and she hugged her. "Grandad!" She said before she hugged him.

"Which train are we catching dad?" Taichi asked looking at a couple of trains coming into the station.

"None of these" He responded with a chuckle "Through here..." He said pointing to the brick pillar they had been standing near. Taichi laughed.

"Ha ha, good one dad!" He said. But his dad had a serious expression and nodded for his wife to come over with Hikari.

"Come on Hika, just run at the wall" He said ushering her to run.

"Ummm...okay dad" She said tentatively before she started running at the pillar with her suitcase. Taichi was almost wetting himself laughing. Hikari was just inches away, she closed her eyes and flinched and braced herself for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself to be in the same train station; only the train at the station was labelled to go to HOGWARTS. Hikari rubbed her eyes and pinched her arm numerous times to make sure she hadn't just crashed into the wall and hallucinated all of it.

Taichi on the other hand was practically pulling his hair out from worry; his little sister had just run through a wall and not hit the wall or even come out the other side like in the cartoons!

"Dad!" Tai yelled attracting half of the station's population "Where'd Kar go!" Another one of Taichi's traits was always 'looking out for his sister, if anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself'. There was actually quite a big story behind why Taichi always put Hikari's safety and well being as his number one priority: four summers ago Hikari had very severe phenomena; (although they didn't know it yet); Taichi and Hikari were home alone because their parents were working, Hikari was bored so Taichi took her down to the park to watch a quiditch game. Whilst they were there Hikari fainted and a member of the crowed called 000 so she could be taken to hospital. When their mum and dad found out they were devastated. Hikari was in a coma for five weeks and was at risk of dying. Eventually Hikari came home and apologised for making him miss the rest of the quiditch match. Taichi felt very guilty and blames her near to death all on him.

"Don't worry Tai, Hika's fine," He said before handing him his suitcase. "Now, we don't want you to miss the train, run at the wall" He said smiling.

Taichi was utterly confused but if it worked for Hikari then he would have to try it as well. Taichi ran as fast as he could, straight through the wall and out the other side. There he saw Hikari looking around, obviously confused.

"HIKA!" Taichi yelled happily as he ran over to her and handed her suitcase back.

"Taichi, where's mum, dad, grandma and grandad?", "I hope their alright!" She said, there Hikari went again; putting others before herself.

"We are fine" Their grandad said coming though the pillar after their dad, mum and grandma.

"Look, there's the train" Their mum said pointing "You had better hurry and board before it leaves!" She said hugging Taichi. They all exchanged their goodbyes before Taichi and Hikari boarded one of the many carriages with seats on either side. Taichi stepped in first and looked to see two blonde boys, one about his age and one about Hikari's.

"Oh, sorry-" Taichi said about to turn around and go to a different one but he was interrupted by the older of the two blondes.

"-It's cool, you can share with us"

"Okay, thanks!" Taichi said sitting down on the opposite seat to the two boys, patting the seat for Hikari to join him.

"I'm Yamato and this is my little brother Takeru" He said introducing himself. Taichi picked up he was very friendly and calm.

"Hey, I'm Taichi and this is my little sister Hikari"

"That's cool, is this your first year?" Yamato asked striking up convocation

"Yeah, is it yours?" Yamato nodded.

"Then want to be friends?" Taichi asked

"Sound's good!" Yamato said with a grin.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it!<p>

Once again leave any comments!

Thanks,

Angel of Light


	2. The Sorting Hat

Dear Reader,

I do not own Digimon, Harry Potter. I am making no profit out of this story.

Please leave helpful comments!

Thanks,

Angel of Light

* * *

><p>Taichi, Yomato, Hikari and Takeru had all finally gotten off the long train ride and were seated in a very overwhelmingly large room in Hogwarts. The four of them couldn't get over the fact that they were finally here, in Hogwarts!<p>

Taichi looked around and noticed lots of old and young wizards. But there was one person in particular seated on the opposite side of the table to him who he just couldn't take his eyes off, she had shoulder length reddish/orangey hair, she was smiling and talking happily with another girl seated next to her with long strawberry blonde hair; who seemed to be doing most of the talking.

Yomato was running his hand though his golden blond hair in content, he was watching a girl who sat opposite him gossiping with one of her friends, she had long strawberry blond hair and a warm smile, the girl who was sitting next to her, and mostly just smiling and nodding, had reddish/orangey hair.

Hikari was laughing happily with Takeru as they talked about their older brothers embarrassing moments. She was also observing the room at the same time and there was a boy about her age seated at another table, he had purple spiky hair and he was winking at her. She shied away from the boy and suddenly found her necklace very interesting for the second time that day. A boy at her old school was like that and things had not ended well for them, causing Hikari's heart to be shattered into tiny pieces and she is still recovering, so she is nervous with any boy except Taichi. But Hikari felt as if Takeru and his brother Yomato were different, like she could just be herself and not put on the 'shy' act.

Takeru laughed with a grin, on the train he wasn't really sure about Hikari seeing as she seemed a bit clingy to her parents whilst she was saying good bye; but he had grown too really like her and wanted to be her friend. He noticed she was studying the huge room with awe, he couldn't help but feel butterflies inside, and she looked so cute when she was shocked. He also followed her gaze to a spiky purple haired boy sitting at another table who winked at Hikari. For some reason he felt his body tense and felt a pang of what seemed like jealousy somewhere in his gut. He then noticed Hikari shy away and fiddle with the necklace around her neck, he couldn't help but think she looked cute then as well; in fact she looked cute, beautiful, sweet, pretty etc all the time.

Suddenly there was a loud "SILENCE!" from the head of the room. All children's head's turned to face a man with a long white beard.

"I am Dumbledore," The man spoke "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts; it's a pleasure to see so many new faces".

There was a silence before he continued, "I, and all your teachers are expecting you to try your hardest and obey the rules with as much effort as possible".

Dumbledore then walked over to a chair with a hat on top of it. The hat was very odd looking; it had a mouth outlined on the front.

"This," he said picking up the hat, "Is the sorting hat", he then placed it back down on the chair.

"I will call out your names and one-by-one you will all come up and put it on your head and it will tell you your assigned house". "Whichever house it chooses will be the final house and you cannot change, ever". "Once it assigns your house you will go to one of the four tables, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff or Slytherin". Soon Dumbledore began to read out people's names.

"Daisuke Motomiya". Takeru watched and realised it was the boy who had winked at Hikari before. Daisuke sat down and pulled the hat onto his head.

"Hmm" It said, "You are courageous and brave, although you are power-hungry and won't stop until you get what you want, you also like to fight, but only to win, you are in...SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table roared and whistled, most of the girls squealed and giggled. "Wow" Takeru thought, this guy is known by everyone!

"Hikari Yagami" Dumbledore read out. Takeru suddenly felt a knot twist in his stomach as he watched Hikari walk up to the chair and sit down before placing the hat delicately on her head. Taichi bit his lip anxiously and Yamato waited impatiently.

"Hmm" "You are kind, wise, smart, light-filled, brave although you are shy and do not like to flaunt you talent" "You are in..." The three boys felt like the hat was taking forever "GRYFFINDOR!" Taichi sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow as Hikari made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Now all he had to do was get into Gryffindor as well.

"Takeru Ishida" Dumbledore bellowed. Hikari gave him a smile, which he returned, as he walked up, suddenly feeling a whole lot more confident. He sat down and put the hat on his head.

"Well..." Yamato was furrowing his brow in anxiety "You are brave, kind, willing, determined, and full of hope, you are in..." Hikari was biting her lip "GRYFFINDOR!" Takeru was grinning as he made his way over to the table and sat next to Hikari who gave him a hug. He blushed, and looked to see Daisuke sitting at the Slytherin table giving him a death stare. Takeru didn't know why but he returned a cocky smirk; he had a feeling him and Daisuke weren't going to be friends...

"Sora Takenouchi" Taichi watched as the girl that he had been eyeing from across table rose and walked over to the chair, put on the hat and sat down.

"You are smart, sometimes obnoxious, loving and wise... you're in GRYFFINDOR!" Taichi felt his heart do a flip as he watched her smile and walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down next to Hikari.

'Hi, I'm Hikari" Hikari said with a smile, Takeru smiled at Hikari's friendliness.

"Oh, hey, I'm Sora" Sora said with a kind nod.

"Hello and this is Takeru" She said referring to Takeru with her hand. Sora smiled.

"Hello Takeru" She said.

"Hi"

Dumbledore called out more names before he called out "Yamato Ishida" Yamato walked up and put on the hat. Takeru crossed his fingers.

"You are charming, quick to anger, courageous, a fighter and very friendly, you are in...GRYFFINDOR" Yamato sighed in relief and walked over to sit next to Takeru.

"Phew!" Yamato said giving a high-five to his little brother.

"You said it Yama!" Takeru said grinning. Hikari guessed that that must have been Yamato's nickname.

"Taichi Yagami" Taichi took a deep breath and strode up to the hat. He saw Hikari talking to Sora and smiled, he was surprised when both of them smiled at him, actually make that four; including Yamato and Takeru. He placed the hat on his head; or rather just resting on top of his hair.

"You are brave, filled with courage, strength, agility and are a born leader, you are in GRYFFINDOR" Hikari smiled as Taichi felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Was that close or what?" He asked as he sat in between Hikari and Takeru.

"You bet Tai!"She responded with a hug. Takeru figured that that was Taichi's nickname. Takeru was really happy to be in the house with Taichi and Yamato, but most of all Hikari, every time he looked at her he felt almost light-filled (as the sorting hat mentioned). It was a good feeling, like he could do anything just because she smiled at him.

Before long Taichi, Yamato, Hikari and Takeru had become friends with Sora (thanks to Hikari). Sora was explaining how she and her best friend Mimi had come together.

She pointed to her friend who was fiddling with a curl in her hair. The four also learnt that Sora and Mimi were the same age as Taichi and Yamato. Hikari was happy to know that she would have some girl friends; not that she didn't love spending time with her brother, Yamato and Takeru but she also liked to talk to girls because; well she _was_ a girl after all. Not long after, Mimi was called; she placed the hat on her head carefully.

"You are sincere, graceful, a team player and like to stick up for your friends...you are in GRYFFINDOR!" Mimi grinned and raced over to Sora and sat down.

"This is sooo cool Sor!" Mimi said, Taichi guessed that was her nickname.

"You bet Meems!" She responded hi-fiving her friend. Yamato guessed that that was her nickname.

"Oh, these are my new friends; Hikari, Taichi, Takeru and Yamato" She said happily.

"Great!" Mimi said with enthusiasm "I'm Mimi but you can call me Meems!" She continued clapping her hands together in excitement.

"It's nice to meet you Meems!" Hikari said with a smile

"You can call me Hika"

"Hey, you can call me Tai"

"Hi, you can call me Keru"

"Hey, you can call me Yama"

Mimi nodded happily.

"Great!"

"Can I call you all that too?" Sora asked.

"Of course you can!"Taichi said with a grin. The rest (except Mimi) nodded.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Leave any helpful comments!

Thanks,

Angel of Light.


	3. Moving In

_-Later once everyone was in their house common room-_

"Alright, everyone please sit down" A boy and a girl who looked to be seniors were standing in front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room waiting for their attention. Everyone sat on the large red sofa in the middle of the room, on the floor, lent up against walls or sat on the various recliners scattered around.

"Thank you, my name is Maddy and this is Chris" (OC) "We will be your house captains for this year" Everyone clapped; some who looked to be the same age as them whistled and booed (as a joke).

Maddy had long dark orange hair with a fringe that covered her eyebrows and dark green eyes, she was very attractive; Sora and Mimi couldn't help but pout.

Chris had slicked back brown hair and light brown eyes. He seemed to have this maturity about him.

The captains were wearing the Gryffindor clothes: They both wore a black long sleeved cloak with the Gryffindor symbol on it (which was a lion), grey jumpers with white collared shirts underneath, red and yellow ties (that was the colours of Gryffindor), black shoes; although Maddy had heels and Chris had dress shoes, Chris had black jeans, Maddy had light grey jeans.

"To the right is the boy's dorm and to the left is the girl's" Chris said pointing to each one. There were bored groans from the seniors.

"Oh, shut up!" Maddy spoke, her voice booming across the room. There was an awkward silence.

Chris continued "You can visit each other's dorms as you wish, but only if it is ok with the other dorm members".

"Your school clothes will be in your dorms as well as your suit cases and you have all been assigned a 'pet'" Maddy said.

"What sort of pet?" A voice called from the back.

"You'll just have to wait and see, everyone's is different and you must care for them". All the new people nodded.

"Oh, and your classes start tomorrow so all you who are new I suggest you take this time to explore and orientate yourselves, if you have any more questions feel free to ask" Chris said before everyone raced off to their dorms.

"AND DINNER IS IN THE HALL AT 7:00!" He called as everyone turned and nodded at him before running off again.

_-With Yamato, Taichi and Takeru-_

The three boys were squished as heaps of people ran passed them. After a while of scrambling around they noticed Sora, Hikari and Mimi had also gone.

"Excuse me?" Taichi asked walking up to Chris.

"Hi, what's up?"

"When are the quidditch try-outs?"

"Umm...let me check-"

"-2 weeks away on Friday, 12:00" Maddy said cutting off Chris.

"Thanks...umm where are they going to be?"

Chris chuckled "Oh, your new, here is a map of the school" He handed him a map.

"Thanks"

"And the quidditch tryouts are held...here" Maddy said pointing to the large green oval out the back of the building.

"Cool, bye!" Taichi said running off to Takeru and Yamato who were waiting to the entrance to the boy's dorm.

Yamato opened the door to the boy's dorm; the three saw a long corridor with doors on either side, on each door was a group of names who were in that room.

"Hey guys down here!" Takeru called pointing to a door with his name on it.

The door read:

Takeru Ishida "Hope"

Yamato Ishida "Friendship"

Taichi Yagami "Courage"

Ken Ichijozi "Kindness"

"That's cool we are together...but who's that 'Ken' dude?" "And why do we have Hope, Friendship and Courage next to our names?" Yamato asked. The two boys shrugged and Taichi opened to door.

_-With Hikari, Sora and Mimi-_

"Let's go!" Mimi squealed and she pulled Hikari and Sora with her through all the people. Mimi opened the door to the girl's dorm. They too had a long corridor with doors on either side.

"They have people's names of who are in that room on the doors" Sora pointed out as they walked.

"Look, here is ours, it has our names on it!" Hikari said standing in front of a door.

"Your right" Sora said as she and Mimi reached her.

The door read:

Hikari Yagami "Light"

Mimi Tachikawa "Sincerity"

Sora Takenouchi "Love"

Miyako Inoue "Knowledge" - (I know that Miyako's crest is Love/Sincerity but just for this story I need her to be the 'Izzy' of the group)-

"That's weird" Sora thought aloud "I mean it has our names and all but, who's Miyako and why do our names have Light, Sincerity and Love next to them?"

"I'm not sure Sor but I hope we can make friends with Miyako!" Hikari said happily. Sora and Mimi had to smile at Hikari's kindness. Her happy smile seemed to lighten their moods and made them feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"Alright, let's go in already!" Mimi said excitedly as she opened to door.


	4. Our Pets part 1

Dear Reader,

I do not own Digimon, Harry Potter. I am not making any profit from this story.

Thanks and enjoy!

Angel of Light

* * *

><p><em>-With the girls-<em>

Mimi stepped into the room and noticed it was pitched black. She ran her hand down the side of the wall hoping to bump across the light switch. She found it and switches it on only to be ambushed by four boisterous animals.

"Ahhh!" She shouted as she ran behind Sora and Hikari. Hikari stepped forward to get a better look at the animals.

"Which one of you is Hikari?" A cute white cat with large crystal blue eyes asked. She had purple fur at the tips of her ears and her tail was striped white and purple. On her tail was a gold ring – (in this story Gatomon doesn't have the orange and yellow gloves; she also doesn't have the scratches on her paws) - .

"I am...what's your name?" Hikari was squatting down to stroke the cat.

"I am Gatomon" She purred.

"Which one of you is Sora?" A large bird-like figure stepped forward; she was all pink except for the blue on the tips of her wings and the striped blue and pink spiral on her head. She had yellow bird like feet with red talons; she also had a large red beak and blue eyes.

"I-I am, who are you?" Sora asked after realising that these creatures must be their pets.

"I'm Biyomon" She said flying up into Sora's arms.

"Which one of you is Mimi?" A green plant like creature came into view, it had a large pink flower on its head and long petal arms with purple nails on the ends, and it had dark green eyes and two trunk-like feet.

"We- Well...I-" Mimi began but got interrupted buy the pet,

"- MIMI!" It said running up and hugging her leg "I'm Palmon and we are going to be best friends!" At first Mimi wanted to shake off the creature from her leg but then she saw Sora and Hikari talking to their pets and laughing.

"Yeah!" She said leaning down to hug Palmon. They soon heard a voice from below.

"Ohm...excuse me but isn't their supposed to be another girl accompanying you?" A bird with a white head and a yellow beak spoke. It had a red body and black claws on its wings. Also it had yellow feet and white talons. It had a short red and white tail, blue eyes and a black belt around it's forehead and red lines underneath it's eyes, and at the back of its head was a long feather that stuck up which was red and yellow.

"Sorry, but it's just us at the moment, who are you?" Asked Mimi as she started to check out the room.

"I'm Hawkmon, pleasure to meet you I'm sure" Hawkmon said as he flew up to sit on the kitchen bench.

Hikari and Sora also checked out the room in awe, it was like a small apartment.

Sora walked down a hallway and turned on the hall light as Biyomon flew next to her. There was four doors; two on either side. She opened the first directly to the left; she reached for the light and turned it on. It was a study sort of room. On one side of the room was a wooden desk with a computer on it. Then on the opposite side was a large bookshelf stacked with heaps of wizard study books and novels about past great wizards.

She turned off the light and returned to the hall and crossed to the other side, it was the bathroom. It had a shower, bath, sink, toilet and other normal bathroom necessities. Going back outside; she walked a short way before opening the door on the left. She did not need to turn on the light as it was a balcony. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Wow" She murmured to no one as she gazed out. Below she could see the quidditch field perfectly.

"It's beautiful" Biyomon said nodding in agreement. Sora jumped at first, she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

"Sorry" Biyomon said with a sheepish grin. Sora laughed before picking up Biyomon and placing her on her head.

"C'mon" Sora said walking back to the hall "We've got one more room to check out"

Sora opened the last door to reveal the bedroom. She could have shrieked with excitement if it wasn't for the fact she was in a building with people with wands; who could easily turn her into a frog because she was pissing them off by screaming. Inside were four beds all in a line vertically along the back wall each bed had a different coloured sheet and pillow. But what was the coolest thing was everyone seemed to have their own little 'section'. On Sora's 'side' she had a red pillow and sheet cover and on the wall behind was a red backdrop and stick on hearts. Above her bed in white writing wrote 'SORA'. It was the same for the rest of the girls; on Mimi's it was On the other side of the room was a long wardrobe with a sliding glass door.

That's when she noticed her suitcase was lying next to her bed and everybody else's next to their beds. She decided to check out what was in the wardrobe. She opened it and looked inside. Her jaw dropped. There was heaps of basically everything! It was like a mini store except for free! There were boots, heels, flats, sandshoes, rollerblades, ice-skates in all the colours of Gryffindor. Then above that were skirts, miniskirts, shorts, trousers, jeans, pyjama bottoms, dresses and stockings in the Gryffindor colours as well. Above that were blouses, ties, pyjama tops, long sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts, tank tops and Gryffindor cloaks.

"Cool" Biyomon said. Sora nodded and heard a noise coming from the front door. She returned out through the hallway and lent up against the counter.

Mimi was answering the door. Once she had opened it there stood a girl who looked to be Hikari's age. She had long purple hair and coke bottle glasses.

"I'm Miyako, your roommate, but you can call me...ummm whatever I guess" Miyake said very quickly and promptly. It took a moment for the girls to catch up on what she had said.

"I'm Mimi but I like to be called Meems" Mimi said before welcoming her in. Miyako nodded her thanks and mumbled something about having a nice name. Hikari and Sora introduced themselves and their nicknames and Miyako giddily clapped her hands together. Then the three girls introduced their pets and then Hawkmon spoke: "I am Hawkmon, your pet Miyako". Miyako's eyes opened wide and she rushed over to him and hugged him boisterously. Hikari giggled.

"So...you're new here too?" Mimi asked before shutting the door.

"No. Well yes. Sort of. You see, my father is one of the headmasters here so I know my way around and have seen the inside of this room yesterday. Except my pet was a surprise. My father is Professor Nathanael Inoe, the potions teacher." She said in one huge breath. Sora nodded and looked at the time on the clock; above the fridge.

"Its 5:00. Dinner's in the hall at 7:00. Hey, Miyako, think you could show us around?"

"Of course. I would be more then glad too!"

Sora thanked her.

Hikari had a question that had been buzzing around her head ever since they read the door.

"Umm, Miyako?"

"Mmm?"

"Why does the door say our names then 'Light, Love, Sincerity and Knowledge'?"

"Actually, to be completely honest, I wouldn't have a clue!"

* * *

><p>Leave any friendly comments!<p>

Thanks

Angel of Light


	5. Our Pets part 2

-With the boys-

Taichi turned the handle and swung the door open. The three walked in the apartment. They looked around cautiously; until their eyes ceased on a navy blue haired boy with dark blue eyes staring at them in shock. He sat on the sofa and looked to be Takeru's age.

"Uhh, hi?" Yamato said. The boy just stared at them and didn't speak. "Hello?" He repeated again. Silence.

"_Awkward_..."Taichi spoke from the side of his mouth. Yamato and Takeru mentally face-palmed; Taichi had just **succeeded** in _making_ the situation awkward!

"I'm Ken..." The little boy spoke with a hushed voice. Takeru smiled.

"I'm Keru- Takeru actually- but you can call me that"

"...oh...ok"

Taichi sighed; this convocation was going nowhere.

"I'm Taichi-Tai-you can call me that... I guess Keru, Yama-Yamato actually- and I- are your new roommates" Ken nodded

"It's nice to meet you..." The blue eyed boy said. He walked over to them and shook their hands. He seemed to be more comfortable now they had all greeted.

"Are you new?" Ken asked. They nodded. "My mother is the sports instructor here, so I know my way around fairly well, but I'm new too".

"Sweet" Taichi said "Sooo, where are the pet thingies?"

"Oh...Right!" Ken placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled rather loudly, and before the three boys could cover their ears, out from the corridor, four animals bounded up to them with big cheesy grins. A green worm jumped into Ken's arms, it had big sky blue eyes and a purple mouth, it also had pink nails on the ends of its 10 legs, and two on the back of its body. It was had a black ring around the back of it and two long antennae on the front.

"This is wormmon, my pet"

"Nice to meet you" It spoke in an almost animated voice

"Who is Takeru?" A cute little high-pitched voice asked.

"I am" Takeru said looking up to see a flying bat/pig. It was all orange except for its white belly and light blue eyes. It also had two large wings/ears sticking out of its head to help it fly. It had four short stubby legs.

"Yay!" It squeaked flying down to sit on his head.

"I'm Patamon, your pet!" Takeru grinned and reached up and took Patamon in his arms and hugged him.

"Yo? Who's Taichi?" A bright yellow dinosaur with green eyes asked. It stood upright and had two arms with white claws on the end as well at claws on its two feet. It had small white pointy teeth and a short stubby tail.

"That would be me!" Taichi said hi-fiving him

"Name's Agumon dude,"

"Nice!"

"Then you must be Yamato?" A blue and white striped wolf asked. It stood up on two legs and had four arms. It had a yellow horn on the top of its head and a yellow belly with an egg shaped marking on it; the egg was blue and pink. It also had red eyes, a yellow long tail and white claws.

Yamato just stared at the creature in amazement. He looked around at Patamon, Agumon and Wormmon, and then back at his pet. He was expecting owls, cats, and so on. Not entirely sure what was going on he spoke.

"Y-yeah?"

"Great I'm Gabumon!"

"O-ok?"

The boys checked out the apartment before sitting down on the couch to talk.

"So because your mum's the sports teacher and all; does that mean she will teach us?" Taichi asked; he wanted to know if he could learn to ride a broom; maybe even have special quidditch lessons.

"Yes, on Thursday," Ken answered "Why?"

"Well I was thinking about trying out for the quidditch team..."

"Cool," "I can teach you how to handle a broom and shoot goals if you want".

"Sounds good!" The brunette said with excitement. Before long they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Takeru said, getting up and walking over to the door, Patamon sitting on his head. He opened the door and saw Daisuke standing there; he was wearing his Slytherin uniform, a couple of other Slytherin boys were standing behind him.

"Who is it?" Ken asked, walking over. His face instantly turned to disgust when he saw Daisuke.

"What do you want?" He spat, his teeth grinding. Daisuke chuckled self-righteously. Takeru wasn't particularly pleased to see him either and glared. Taichi and Yamato had now wandered over; they both looked uncomfortable, although Daisuke was obviously younger they weren't very pleased on being visited by Slytherin on their very first day; not to mention they didn't seem too welcoming either.

"Where is she?" Daisuke asked, he shoved the boys out of the way and entered the apartment- his friends following with smug grins.

"I don't know and I don't care now get lost!" Ken answered angrily, pointing the way out.

"Wait! Uhh where's who?" Yamato asked.

"That hot Hikari girl, the one with the hots for me?" The brunette responded with a cocky expression.

"That's my sister! Back off!" Taichi said punching his fist in his hand. Daisuke laughed.

"Whatever, I'll just go look somewhere else for her-" Daisuke turned and was about to leave when he saw Hikari, Sora, Yolei and Mimi standing in the doorway.

"-For who?" Hikari asked.

"Hey! I'm Daisuke" Daisuke said, smiling and offering his hand. Hikari giggled and shook it.

"I'm Hikari" She smiled. Yolei coughed and Hikari turned towards her.

"Don't let that freak manipulate you!" She said pulling her away. Ken nodded angrily. Daisuke smirked.

"Wow, gee your friends aren't very welcoming Hikari- why don't you come hang out with us?" He said, referring to his friends.

"Uh well I-"

"No! Go away!" Takeru's sudden outburst caused everyone to stare at him.

"Oh ok...bye Hikari, Ladies...Yolei" Daisuke pretended to look disappointed, he smiled at Hikari, pointed his index finger at Mimi and Sora and clicked his tongue and then twiddled his eyebrows at Yolei who poked her tongue at him. He left without another word.

"I hate him". Ken said, breaking the air. Yolei nodded, before breaking into tears.

"Yolei!" Hikari said, helping Yolei over to a seat on the sofa.

"Why do you both hate him so much?" Mimi asked as everyone took a spot on the couch as well.

"Well..." Ken began.


	6. Authors Apologies

Hey Everyone,

I'm going into year eight this year and I was finding it hard to update in year 7 so it will be even harder this year (maybe). So as you would have guessed, I don't really have much time to write or even think about the story for that matter; so what would really help me out and give me that extra boost would be if you could send some comments with any ideas for what could happen in the next couple of chapters. =D

Angel of Light


End file.
